


All the Friendship in the Worlds:

by KisaraMoriarty777



Series: Creepypasta Fanfictions [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Character Death, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaraMoriarty777/pseuds/KisaraMoriarty777
Summary: 639. That was his name. That was what he went by. He didn’t know what else he was supposed to be called. He didn’t know what his real name was. He couldn’t remember. His madness and paranoia had caused him to forget, and the fact that no one called him his name other than 639 did not help. So that was all he was. 639.736. That was all he was. Though everyone called him and it. That was what happened when you were an eldritch horror though, and no one quite understood you. You truly cannot be more alone than when you are literally alone in space. 736 controlled the moons around Saturn, and that was good and fine. But he was unable to contact anyone. At least, until 639 was born.
Relationships: SCP-639/SCP-736
Series: Creepypasta Fanfictions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658968
Kudos: 6





	All the Friendship in the Worlds:

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from one of my friends. They asked me to pick two random numbers and then write a story about those SCPs. I got 736 and 639, and this is what was born.

639\. That was his name. That was what he went by. He didn’t know what else he was supposed to be called. He didn’t know what his real name was. He couldn’t remember. His madness and paranoia had caused him to forget, and the fact that no one called him his name other than 639 did not help. So that was all he was. 639. 

736\. That was all he was. Though everyone called him and it. That was what happened when you were an eldritch horror though, and no one quite understood you. You truly cannot be more alone than when you are literally alone in space. 736 controlled the moons around Saturn, and that was good and fine. But he was unable to contact anyone. At least, until 639 was born. 

639’s view of the world was distorted. It was unbelievably distorted, and people’s view of him was distorted. This left the poor man alone within his life, and driven to madness. However, it meant that he could comprehend 736. So, as soon as 639 was in custody, 736 took a chance and tried to contact him. 

“Hello? Is anyone there?” 739 asked. 

“Hello?! Who are you?! Why are you in my head?!” cried the frightened man. 

“Whoa! It is alright. Calm down. My name is… well… you can call me 736,” he said. 

“You’re… like me? Numbered, not named?” asked 639. 736 chuckled softly. 

“Yeah. Something like that. Anyhow… I don’t really have many people I speak with, so want to be friends?” asked 736. 639 smiled at this in his cell.   
“I’d like that a lot,” he said. That was the start of a beautiful friendship. 

The two spoke almost every day. They were the closest of friends. 736 was able to, from where he was, see everything in the universe, while 639 could see nothing. 736 became his eyes. 639 could close his eyes and listen to 736 describe the universe. The sights of Earth, Mars, and the Sun. 736 would tell him beautiful stories. Stories about princes and princesses. About heroes and villains. 639 loved tales with happy endings. Sometimes 736 would make 639 the hero of the tale. Make him feel like he saved the world, and got love in the end. It helped brighten both of their worlds. 

But that happiness only lasted for so long. 

Two years had passed since they met when tragedy struck. It was a cold March day, though 736 could not feel the cold from where he was. He was enjoying messing with the moons when he heard 639’s voice in his head. 

“Are you there?” 639 asked. 736 would have smiled if he had a mouth. 

“Yes, of course I am. What story did you want to hear today?” asked 736. There was a pause, but 736 just thought 639 was trying to pick a story. 

“Today I am going to tell one,” 639 said after a little while. 

“Nice! I love myself a good story,” 736 replied. He heard 639 draw in a shaking breath, but chalked it up to nerves. 

“Once upon a time there was a young boy. He was born in a small house and had a loving family. But then… then something happened. The boy could no longer see his parents normally. His vision, you see, was off. And he found that they could not see him, for when they looked at him, it drove them mad. The boy’s world was a blur of colors, whirls, and lights. He could not see properly, and no matter what doctors he went to, no one could fix him. No one could look at him long enough to fix him. Then he had to go to the hospital, and these men in suits came in. They told him they would take him somewhere safe… and then they locked him up. He hated his cell, because he could not see the world. He longed to see the world. He was alone. Without any friends and without anyone to care about him. But then he found someone. A small voice in his head. And he began to trust that voice. Let that voice in. They shared many stories. Laughs, tears, and screams. And… as time went on… he found… found that he fell for that voice. Even though he doesn’t know what they look like or who they are. Which part of the world they are from… he fell in love anyways. And for two years he hid that love, but he didn’t want to hide it anymore. He wanted to tell the voice during the summer… but… but that cannot happen anymore,” 639 told 736. 736 froze, letting the moons do as they wished. 

639… was… in love with him? He would have cried if he had the eyes to. He wanted to do anything, but he had no form. All he had was his consciousness. But that… that could be enough. They could have a future like that! 

“I want to be with you! I care about you so much! You’ve shown me worlds that I could never see! Shown me things I could not have even begun to imagine! You have shown me love and kindness and I want to be with you!” cried 736. He heard 639 sobbing. 

“I wish I could be with you too,” 639 sobbed. 

“I know. But we can go on like this! Talking and sharing stories! I am sure we could even find someone that could marry us! If you wanted to, that is. But we have all the time in the world to decide about that!” 736 told him. 

“I wish that were true. But… I am glad I got to tell you before… before… I am glad you know. Please know I love you with all my heart. I was so broken, but you helped fix me up, and I am so grateful for that,” 639 said to 736. 

“He wanted to tell the voice during the summer, but that cannot happen. Before… before…” replayed in 736’s mind. 

“Before what? What is happening?!” screamed 736. 

“Don’t forget me please,” begged 639. 

“What is happening?! 639!” shouted 736. 

“James. My name is James. I remember now,” 639, or rather James, told 736.

“639! Hands against the wall and face the wall!” shouted a voice from inside the room. 

“What is going on there?! Talk to me please!” begged 736. 

“Goodbye. I wish I could have held you just once, but it was nice talking with you. I wish you the best, 736,” James told him. Before 736 could ask once more what was going on, a gun shot rang loud in his mind. 

“James! James! Please! Oh god! James please! 639! Please!” cried 736. He was shouted and cursing, but he could barely hear himself anymore over the ringing of the gunshot. Or maybe it was just that he blocked out everything else. He longed to crash to the floor. Longed to hug himself and sob. But he had no body. No eyes to let tears spill from. No arms to wrap around himself. No knees to crash to. No lips to let his own cries echo from. All his cries were in his mind. He was nothing. Nothing and everything, and yet without James… he felt like nothing. With the moons dancing around him, he sent one final message to James. 

“James. What a lovely name. I wish we could have had more time. I wish we could have danced one dance. I remember you loved those tales of dances. Tales of parties and galas. I wish I could have taken you to one. Just one. I wish I could have held your hand as you tried to dance. I think you would have been good after some practice. Thank you, James. For everything you gave me. Thank you for your love. Your kindness and your hope. Thank you for all the friendship in the worlds,”


End file.
